ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gulool Ja Ja
Kampfinformationen Hinweise: *'Belagerung:' :*Gulool Ja Ja ist der Anführer der Wilden Mamool Ja, normalerweise betritt er eine Belagerung in der letzten Welle mit dem Megaboss. Erscheint nur wenn die Wilden Mamool Ja level 5 oder höher, und wenn sie noch in Mamook aktiv sind. :**If seeking the title, "Shining Scale Rifler" for mythic weapon, Gulool Ja Ja must be engaged before the Mamool Ja Savages attack Al Zhabi. He will depop otherwise only to reappear 1 hour after besieged ends, this assumes he wasn't killed during the battle. If Gulool Ja Ja was killed during besieged the repop time is unknown. :*If the Gulool "brothers" are present during Besieged, an extra cutscene is added to the opening: :::Gulool Ja Ja (fighter head): Grrrrrr! :::Smoothskin weaklings! :::Surrender to us, you shall! :::Gulool Ja Ja (mage head) : Gahahahaha... :::It matters not, where you run. :::A safe place, there is not... :*Erhält einen Attackenbonus von jedem Beastmen der an Belagerung teilnimmt, und einen Verteidigungsbonus von anderen NMs. Wenn alle anderen NMS besiegt werden, wird sehr wahrscheinlich Belagerung enden, ohne eine Chance zu kämpfen. ::*Wird er in Belagerung besiegt, werden die Wilden Mamool Ja zum Rückzug aufrufen. :*Benutzt Groundburst mit zusätzlichen Spezialattacken (siehe unten). :*Das sprechen mit Zauber auf ihn, wird nicht empfohlen, wegen seinem Vorpal Wheel-Gegenangriff. *'Mamook:' :*Erscheint hinter der Mahogany Door auf Karte 3, benötigt wird ein Mamook Tanscale Key, Mamook Blackscale Key, und ein Mamook Silverscale Key um es zu öffnen. :*Von Aht Urhgan-Weißtor benutzt den Porter und geht zum Mamool Ja-Kontrollpunkt, geht dann nach Osten durch den Tunnel zu Mamook. Vom Eingang zu Mamook, geht nach Südost zu J-11 (Karte 1). Auf Karte 2 von Mamook, geht zu F-8 zur Mahogany Door (siehe Karte rechts auf der Seite). :*Als Ninja er benutzt Ninjutsu :*Spezialattacken: :**'Vorpal Wheel': Schaden auf ein einzelnes Ziel, ignoriert Utsusemi. :***Inflicts wildly varying amounts of damage, from 150~800. :***Wird es benutzen, wenn jemand Zauber auf ihn spricht. :****Unconfirmed that Vorpal Wheel will only be used on the caster. A tank being hit with it after another player casts a spell has also been seen. :***If you're in range to cast on Gulool Ja Ja, you are in Vorpal Wheel range. :***It appears that if Debuffs cast (such as Paralyze or Slow) are resisted, Gulool Ja Ja will not use Vorpal Wheel. :**'Tyrranic Blare': AoE magical(?) damage, wipes Utsusemi. Does around 400 damage, often ~200. :**'Miasma': Slow + Poison + Plague :**'Rushing Slash': single-target, 4-hit, around 200 damage for each hit, total ~800 without shadows up. :**'Decussate': Heavy AoE damage, absorbed by Utsusemi, used at <=35% health :***Magical spell, base damage of around 1100. Can be resisted down to ~500 or even ~250. :*Uses Draw In, making it difficult to move Gulool Ja Ja. :*Inside Mamook, they are assisted by 2 Mamool Ja Palatines (THF) and 2 Mamool Ja Chamberlains (WHM). :**Mamool Ja Palatine and Mamool Ja Chamberlain will respawn 10 seconds after being killed. :**Mamool Ja Palatine and Mamool Ja Chamberlain do not share hate with Gulool Ja Ja and can easily be dragged away to a side room. :*Uses Mijin Gakure at low health (~3%) for around 1100 damage, can be resisted. :*Also casts :Ni level Ninjitsu for minor damage. :*Clicking on the Mahogany Door again warps you to Jade Sepulcher :*When defeated, they will say: :::Gulool Ja Ja (one of the heads): Dead, am I? And you? :::(Other head): Dead as well, I am. :::(First head): Then finished we are... :*Defeating Gulool Ja Ja in Mamook (specifically receiving the title Shining Scale Rifler) is required to complete the quest "An Imperial Heist." Defeating them during Besieged won't count. :*Defeating Gulool Ja Ja here in Mamook prevents him from appearing at the next level 5 or higher Mamool Ja Besieged battle. Video 425px Category:Bestiarium Category:Mamool Ja Kategorie:Berüchtigte Monster